O Irmão de Annabeth
by Lasa Caetano
Summary: Eu havia sido esquecido por todos, deuses, semideuses, mortais. Eu nunca cheguei a entender muito bem os motivos que levaram aos deuses tomarem uma decisão tão estranha contra mim. Minha existência havia sido negada pela minha própria mãe. Eu não tinha para onde ir, vaguei pela terra durante alguns meses e sobrevivi, não tive a proteção do acampamento e nem sequer conheci Quíron...


_**O Irmão de Annabeth**_

_**Prólogo**_

Eu havia sido esquecido por todos, deuses, semideuses, mortais. Eu nunca cheguei a entender muito bem os motivos que levaram aos deuses tomarem uma decisão tão estranha contra mim. Eu vivi pelos últimos 11 anos como uma sombra, alguém cujo a existência havia sido negada pela própria mãe. Eu não tinha para onde ir, vaguei pela terra durante alguns meses e sobrevivi, não tive a proteção do acampamento e nem sequer conheci Quíron, Dionísio ou qualquer outra divindade ou herói.

Eu aprendi sobre meu ser estudando, lendo em bibliotecas e me confrontando com alguns monstros. Meu treinamento foi todo praticado em campo de batalha, sem enfermaria e sem amigos, se eu fosse derrotado ou capturado, seria o fim do jogo, o fim de tudo, sem ambrosia, sem néctar.

Todas as noites, olhava para o céu e me lembrava dela, não olhando para a lua, pois vamos dizer que não suporto Artemis... Mas sim para as estrelas, as vezes até o céu nublado fazia eu me lembrar dela... Fomos separados tão cedo, as coisas mudaram tão rápido desde que fomos separados, fazia muito tempo que eu não era um Chase.

A sortuda Annabeth Chase, eu não posso culpar ela pelo que aconteceu, atualmente ela nem sabe de minha existência. Mas tudo havia sido tão diferente quando éramos apenas, eu, Annabeth, Luke e Thalia. Éramos uma família, Luke cuidava da gente, Thalia nos protegia, eu tinha apenas sete anos, mas estava feliz, minha irmã era meio invocadinha, braba, sempre querendo ser a mais forte.

Imagino que se ela estiver viva hoje, deve liderar algo importante, deve estar super forte e com muitos amigos ao seu lado. Bem, não vou perder mais tempo e vou lhes contar o que aconteceu na noite em que minha vida mudou totalmente e eu passei a não existir para a pessoa que eu mais amava.

Aconteceu na mesma noite em que havíamos chegado ao acampamento. Todos lamentavam a morte de Thalia e a transformação dela em um pinheiro (sério, eu ainda não acredito que ela virou um pinheiro!). Se bem me lembro, começou a chover logo após o acontecido, como se Zeus chorasse a perda de sua única filha em anos. A noite chegou rápido, com ela a chuva que não cessava faziam o cenário perfeito para o que estava para ocorrer.

Eu era apenas uma criança loira de olhos azuis acinzentados, estava ao lado de minha irmã gêmea, Annabeth Chase, e sim, eu não sei até hoje como, mas Atena pelo jeito pode ter gêmeos bivitelinos. Annabeth estava ainda com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar pela morte genérica de Thalia, não que eu havia me conformado, mas estava assustado com tudo ao meu redor, por isso me limitava a sorrir feito um idiota.

Eu estava sentado do lado dela em uma mesa separada no grande saguão da casa grande, Quíron fazia um discurso inspirado sobre a corajosa garota que havia dado a sua vida para salvar os outros quatro semideuses. Luke fazia força para não chorar, Annabeth começava novamente. E eu não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

Sei que sou filho de Atena, mas às vezes, eu tenho uns "ataques de lerdeza", que pareço filho de qualquer outro deus, menos dela. Bem, voltando ao assunto, Luke havia sido reclamado e recebido sem muita festa no então superlotado chalé de Hermes. Annabeth não parava de chorar, mas foi então que aconteceu.

A insígnia de uma coruja flutuava acima de minha cabeça e a de Annabeth.

- Filhos de Atena... Vocês dois vão para a sua mesa e conheçam seus irmãos! – _Disse Quíron_

Nos levantamos e fomos para a mesa do chalé 6, que nos recebeu friamente, mais tarde eu iria saber que as emoções não são o forte dos filhos de Atena. Não que eu esperasse aquela recepção como foi a do Harry Potter quando foi escolhido para a sua casa em Hogwarts, mas aquilo foi frio demais.

Conheci algumas pessoas que pareciam estar mais interessadas em ler seus livros de física quântica do que conhecer seus irmãos ou até comer... O líder do Chalé, um garoto moreno, de olhos acinzentados chamado Andrew nos recebeu com um pouco mais de emoção, fomos levados ao chalé, onde escolhemos nossas camas, tomamos um banho, coisa que não fazíamos há algum tempo e saímos para conhecer algumas outras pessoas.

Estou acelerando as coisas, pois há vários detalhes que não são importantes, além de que estou voando para outra cidade enquanto escrevo isso em alguns maços de papiro. Eu sai pelo acampamento sozinho, em busca de alguma outra pessoa que eu pudesse conhecer. Fui andando pelo acampamento até finalmente achar talvez a menina mais linda que já havia visto na vida.

Ela tinha cabelo castanho e olhos azuis, devíamos ter a mesma idade, eu cheguei perto dela e como um idiota falei:

- Oi... – _Tremendo e suando frio diga-se de passagem_

_- _Oie – _Disse ela para mim com um sorriso sem alguns dentes no rosto_

- Tudo bem? –

- Tudo! Você é o novo filho de Atena... Você não é lindo demais para ser filho dela? – _Perguntou ela sorrindo_

- Não sei... Estou meio confuso com tudo ainda... –

- Não fique é legal ser um semideus... Eu sou filha de Afrodite, a deusa da beleza e do amor! –

- Humm... Isso é demais, e eu sou filho de Atena, a deusa da sabedoria, da Estratégia em Batalha e da Tecelagem?! (Uma habilidade meio inútil no século XXI). –

- Haha... Você sabe fazer roupas! – _Ela começou a rir_

_- _Ei... Isso não é engraçado! – _Eu estava envergonhado_

- É sim... Meu nome é Drew! – _Disse ela sorrindo novamente_

- Connor... Connor Chase... – _Disse eu ficando vermelho_

- Humm... Suas iniciais dão C.C. hahaha! – _Ela começou a rir_

- Já vi que vou ser uma grande piada aqui... –

- Só estou brincando... Bem vindo ao acampamento e qualquer coisa, passe no chalé de Afrodite, temos um pouco mais de emoção do que o de Atena. –

Bem, esta breve conversa me deixou um pouco mais feliz por estar no acampamento, após a conversa, eu continuei andando pelo acampamento até ver uma figura que chamou minha atenção, se tratava de uma mulher, ela estava no alto de um morro e olhava para o acampamento. Eu olhei para ela e ela fez um sinal com as mãos para eu ir até lá.

Chegando lá tive meu primeiro encontro com a deusa da sabedoria, era ela, a legítima Atena, cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados, vestindo uma armadura dourada com a lança e o escudo.

- É bom finalmente conhecer um de vocês... – _Disse ela_

- Quem é você? – _Perguntei confuso_

- Atena... Sua mãe, Atena... – _Disse ela_

_- _Mamãe? Mas eu nunca a vi... – _Eu olhei para ela confuso_

- Calma... Tudo vai ficar bem, eu só peço desculpas por tudo que vai acontecer a partir de agora em sua vida. Você e sua irmã são lindos, queria ter ficado mais com vocês dois, mas é de minha natureza não demonstrar muitas emoções. O que vou fazer a você agora, não deveria ser feito com nenhum semideus, cujo ainda nem descobriu seus poderes. Me desculpe e se cuida, eu sempre vou estar com você! – _Disse ela_

Eu não me lembro de muita coisa, mas o que aconteceu foi um forte clarão em azul. Depois disso, eu não sei como, mas acordei no estacionamento de um supermercado, eu me lembrava do acampamento, me lembrava de Annabeth e de todos, mas algo estava diferente.

Eu fui até uma poça da água que havia se formado depois da chuva e olhei o meu reflexo. Eu havia mudado, não só de lugar, minha aparência estava completamente alterada. Meu cabelo antes loiro agora estava escuro, preto como a noite, meus olhos antes acinzentados estavam castanhos.

Qualquer traço do Antigo Connor Chase havia sido apagado, eu não era mais gêmeo de Annabeth e sentia que não poderia me aproximar do acampamento. Foi aí que minha longa jornada começou, no estacionamento de um mercado no leste dos estados unidos, sem dinheiro, sem comida, apenas com um presente deixado por Atena, um passaporte e uma passagem de avião para o Egito.


End file.
